Horror Factor: AG
by Vergilmaycry
Summary: The story follows the original four, Kirin Nakamora, Nyx Dracul, Floyd Freshair, and Lori August and their journey through the creation and maintenance of the guild known as Horror Factor. All events have happened and this is the story we are allowed to tell. Deaths, romance, and plot twists reside beyond these words. Rated M: Sex, smoking, Rape, Violence, blood, character death.


Comments from the readers:

XxKafebebaby531xX: So excited for you to be writing again, I cannot wait to see what you have in store for us.

A: Don't worry, I promise this story will be more on time then the last one.

Chapter 1: I haven't even began to understand hell.

"What the hell am I doing here?" My vision was blurred, the ground seemed to be a sea of brown underneath me and the smell of fire had taken place inside of my senses. On my hand were pieces of gravel and dirt that had stabbed itself into my palm. The crimson portion of my insides didn't leak, instead it was a much different substance. It was then that I realized that the burning smell wasn't the area around me, but myself. A liquid lava-type substance leaked from my palm instead, and seeped into the ground below burning whatever it could get itself on. Immediately I jumped back from the sight and looked at my hand, pondering if what I just saw was true. Surely enough the liquid continued to fall, but it caused no harm to me or my clothing, which I seemed to be absent of. "What is this..." I had to make the thought audible, none of this seemed real, where were my clothes? Where was I? None of these questions were answered by just looking around. My eyes weren't even open all the way. My body stayed weak, and I could barely stand; It was a chore already to stand to my knees. It was then that I realized that I wasn't just cut on my hand, but the entirety of my body. The most noticeable was the cut starting from my left shoulder, across my torso, and ending on my upper right thigh. The pain was unbearable. I wanted to cry for help but I couldn't, my voice was non-existent and it was only then that I realized where I was. The ground beneath me, the darkness of the sky. The way the full moon shined down on me as if I were in the spotlight of the world. I was on Earth. But how? Last I remember I was being cut down by members of my gang. I was bleeding out in the middle of an alleyway and left for dead. So why am I here now? This situation was starting to make less and less sense as time went on. Time passed and nothing seemed to change, the fire smell began to die out. That was a relief in itself.

'I have to get out of here' was my only thought, but where exactly was 'here'? As I finally took the time to look at my surroundings I realized I was in a woody forest, darkness for miles and yet I had a gut feeling that none of this was real. Like it was a dream that I would soon come to wake up from. This forest seemed to be centered around keeping others out. Naturally I didn't feel a sense of fear and I walked around without anything actually trying to touch me, even though things came dangerously close. "Why would someone put something like this somewhere? Better yet, why would someone want to work in a forest like this? Obviously the ghouls and 'ghosts' that approached me were just high-grade computer graphics. So why would they sign up for this? It was actually rather lame.

The more I walked, the more annoyed I got, until I was approached by a man. " has asked why you have trespassed on her lands. Further progression will be taken as an act of engagement and well be met with brute force." The male that approached me seemed to look more like a butler then a guardian. "And who the fuck are you?" I may have outspoken a little too harshly to be walking on someone else's land. But I was hot, naked, and annoyed to be in an area where people had been trying to scare me. Let's also not forget the fact that I also just got revived from the dead, that might've messed with my attitude just a bit. "Please refrain from that language , it really is a distasteful way to deal with one such as yourself." How the hell did this guy know my name? "My husband is dead, It's just now." she said looking to her side, and then back to the butler before her. His tie seemed rather loose, and he didn't exactly look like he was owned by someone of high-economic standing. "Your clothing madam are missing." he stated the obvious. "No shit." I had to reply, keeping with this unknown male, I was still unsure of him or his ' 's." intentions. "I think it would be best if you follow me. We can get you adequate clothing and maybe find out why you spawned in our forest." he turned and then began to walk, assuming that I was going to follow him. Like hell I would. So for a moment I just stood there, defiant. Not going anywhere. Soon I realized that he wasn't turning back, that he wasn't turning around to see if I were following or not. I was faced with a decision: Follow him and meet this 'Dracul', or stand here and continue to be in this endless circle of a forest. I chose to follow.

A/N: The way that this story is written is it is based on a 'Real-time' story, all the elements and events that you find are real and have been played out in multiple scenarios(RP, stuff like that). Some of the events (Such as most of the sexual encounters that weren't 'canon') have been removed to add more of a story flow instead of a mindless group of individuals having sex with each other. If the story seems to fall off at times it's because the actual story didn't have much progression. Thank you for reading, subscribe, comment, like, and all that good stuff just like you wonderful people do for all my other stories :)


End file.
